Facing the Pain of Hell
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: Crono has been abducted! Magus is the new leader of the group, and leads the gang to places they have never been before. Only problem is, that the Gurus can no longer help them. Now they're supposed to face Magus's FATHER, alone.[under revision]
1. Prologue

**_Facing the Pain of Hell_**

**Prologue******

His master had been slain, yet he had not been a victim of the fight, and he lived on, on the top of a mountain where years ago, a young boy was saved, who was responsible for his master's death, but that didn't matter. The boy was to perish in the end anyway, all he had to do, was find the brat. He silently looked down on the world, loving the stillness that ruled for now. Even though he loved the silence, he wanted it to be his world, and because he was immortal, he could have it, if he so desired.

However, if he wanted that, he needed some subjects, but how to get those? His own son was out of the question that's for sure, who had inherited the gift to feel the Black Wind like one of his ancestors. The first Queen of Zeal had that ability too, and so did his son, but that made sure he wouldn't join the dark side of Lavos. Or maybe… just maybe, he could get the boy to join him, for he had something his son wanted. He smirked as he looked down on the blue haired girl lying tied up in a giant bubble, dressed in her purple robe, her green eyes closed.

"Oh yes, I have something you want, my son. And sooner or later, you will be in here, begging for her, giving me your soul as long as she's safe." 

He teleported the bubble to his ship as his men finished the Time Machine on board of his ship. He was going to travel back in time and toy with those fighters, who were having a reunion, as he realized an hour ago when that purple haired girl came to pick that robot up.

He got up from his seat on top of the mountain and stalked over to the giant ship. Inside, he was greeted by a few of his guards, but he paid little heed to them as he walked toward the control room. Once he got there, he sat down in his throne, looking out the window. As they traveled through time and space, he chuckled evilly, exposing his razor-sharp fangs.

His flaming red eyes burned like there was no tomorrow, his flaming black hair stood up like the hair of Hades with flaming red stripes through it. 

He gave a harsh laugh and said: "This is going to be even better than when Lavos killed that brat!"

**_To Be Continued…_**


	2. Kidnapping

**Chapter 1**

Magus watched as the Epoch touched down, and as Lucca, Atropos and Robo got out of it. He didn't even know why he decided to come, because he had better things to do than have some crazy reunion with his old allies. Like finding Schala for example. However, Crono had been the one to retrieve him, and Crono wouldn't stop until he'd go.

Crono had to understand to know that no was no! However, Crono was a stubborn boy and, at the moment, stronger than Magus. Magus gave a sigh and walked inside of the castle, where Marle, Crono, Glenn, Ayla and Kino were waiting. He went to stand in a corner as the others joked around and talked about nothing important, at least, to Magus it was. Lucca and the two robots walked in, and they were warmly greeted by the others, while Magus remained in his dark corner, away from everyone's sight.

After awhile, they began to eat large amounts of food, but Magus didn't move; he was hungry, but he didn't feel like eating with them. Magus didn't understand why, but he had always had a huge appetite, especially compared to other Zealians. What is was with him, he'd never know, but it probably had something to do with his father, who he had never known, for he had disappeared even before he'd been born. His father had given him his name, which meant 'Predictor of Terror', but his father never once bothered. No one ever dared to fight against his father, although he never knew why.

"Hey Janus!" Crono yelled over at him, and Magus cringed; how many times did he have to tell that brat he didn't want to be called like that?! 

"Come on Janus! You can't stay there all night! You at least need to eat something!" Crono called again. 

Magus growled, before uncrossing his arms from his chest and stalking over to the table. He sat down on Crono's left hand, because that was the only vacant seat. Lucca was seated right beside him, like he cared.

Not to catch anyone's attention, he just scooped up a normal portion (for Crono and his friends, not for him), and started to eat slow and easy. After a while, after the table had been cleared, the old friends began to have discussions about all kinds of stuff, while Magus left to go to the gardens.

He looked up at the stars as he had done all those years back, when he was still the Prince of Zeal. Magus was always looking at one specific red star. It wasn't Lavos, no, Lavos was gone. It was a planet. A planet he didn't know, yet did. It seemed so unreal, what was he looking for? He had absolutely no idea.

"Magus?" a familiar voice asked, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw a confused Lucca staring at him. 

"Why are you out here by yourself?" she asked as she approached him. 

Magus simply humped, and laid down on the grass, using his hands as a pillow. 

"None of your business woman," he finally said, which made Lucca sigh. 

"I have a name Magus, can't you just use it?" she asked pleadingly. 

He didn't listen, he just watched that red planet, and wondered what planet that could possibly be.

Lucca looked at the mage strangely, he just zoned out on her. 

"Hello?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Magus! Hello!!" 

Magus caught her hand easily, making her shriek; she hadn't foreseen that. 

"Shut up," Magus said simply, releasing her hand and replacing his own behind his head. 

Lucca looked at him strangely, and then looked up, only to see a shining red star. She had seen that star thousands of times before, but never understood the meaning of it.

She looked at Magus, who seemed fully fixated on the red star, while his silvery blue hair twirled around in the wind, making him whip them out of his face continuously. 

Lucca bit her lip for awhile, before making up her mind and saying: "Magus! Sit up!" 

Magus looked at her strangely, and asked: "Why?" 

"Just do it!" 

Magus sighed and sat up, not knowing what that woman was planning.

***Magus's POV***

I sat up and looked at her strangely as she sat down behind me. I had absolutely no idea what she was trying to do, but if that was all, I shouldn't have to worry. I suddenly feel her hands in my hair, and I shiver a little at the sudden contact, but she didn't notice. She grabs something from her bag and tells me to look straight ahead. I wanted to say something back, but the words never made it out my throat as I look into her eyes. 'So blue,' I remembered hearing myself think, and I mentally shook my head before looking straight ahead, leaning on my arms.

She starts to comb my hair, but I don't understand why she would do that. She'd only done it once, but that was when I was still Janus. They had tried to make me sell my soul to Lavos, but the Black Wind had howled, and I heard a woman telling me to stay away from Lavos's grasp no matter what. I listened to her, and ran like the wind, though I did not know where too. I ran and ran, until I crashed into her. She had wandered away from her group of friends, and I wanted to run, but she stopped me. When Dalton came, she fired a few balls of Fire Magic at them, scaring them all away.

Once they were gone, she tried to soothe me, because I was scared of Lavos; I was afraid he'd come after me and eat my soul. 

She told me that everything would be fine, when suddenly, she exclaimed: "Oh boy, just look at your hair! It's a mess!" 

I had to agree with her, it indeed was a mess, and we laughed for a moment, before she hauled me onto her shoulder and sat down on a bench, placing me on her lap. She had started to comb my hair and had then braided it into a pretty nice braid. I had tried braiding it myself once, but I wasn't so good with stuff like that. Schala used to do stuff like that for me.

Right now, she was busy braiding my hair again, and she was very silent through all of that. 

"Why?" I heard myself whisper, but I knew she heard it. 

"Why what?" she asked right back. 

I sighed and asked: "Why are you doing this for me?" 

She didn't answer for quite some time and kept on braiding my hair, until she whispered: "I don't know."

***Lucca's POV***

Good question, why did I do this for him? I remember the first time I did this for him when he had been but 5 or so. I had gone solo for awhile and had avoided my other self at all costs. I had found Janus easily, or had he found me? He just crashed into me, his robes and hair a real mess. I stopped him but he was trying to get loose. Then I saw Dalton. I scared him and his men easily, after which I tried to get the shaking boy to calm down.

I had said his hair was a mess, and we both laughed for a moment, before I hauled him onto my shoulder, as if he was my own son. Maybe that's why I combed and braided his hair, out of loneliness. Maybe because I wanted a child of my own. However, I would always be the girl with the geeky glasses, so who would want me? So what if I saved the world? Crono had been the real hero.

I let out a sigh after I finished braiding his hair, and he looked at me in confusion. 

"You don't know?" he asked, one perfect eyebrow raised at me. 

SHIT! Where'd that come from?!?! This is Magus we're talking about!!! ………So? I nodded solemnly, averting my gaze to the ground. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't look up to meet his gaze. 

***Magus's POV***

She looked at the ground, trying no to look at me, and for some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I suddenly heard Crono calling us. 

"Lucca! Janus!"

I cringed, I've told him a million times I don't want to be called that way! 

"Come on! We're going to Leene Square! Hurry up!" 

I gave a sigh and got up. I tapped Lucca on her shoulder and she looked up at me in confusion. I held out my hand for her so I could pull her up, and she hesitated, before grasping my hand and allowing me to pull her to her feet.

"Hey come on lovebirds! Let's go already!" Crono yelled, and I felt my cheeks burning, and I could see those of Lucca were burning too. 

"Oh shut the Hell up!" I yelled back at him, but he just grinned that stupid grin of his before walking toward the Square. 

I cursed a few words in the ancient Zealean tongue before walking to the Square also, with Lucca not too far behind.

***My POV***

The 8 friends walked toward the Square, Magus not really caring where they were going. They just walked over the Square, until they came to a certain area where all their adventures had started. The Gate there was closed, and they all sat down in silence to watch it, their minds racing with all the long lost memories from 5 years ago. 

Crono gave a sigh and asked out of the blue: "I wonder what would've happened if we never discovered the Gates." 

"The world would've probably been destroyed," Marle said silently.

Suddenly, without a warning, the Gate opened and a cloaked figure fell out. The figure was definitely feminine, and she was a very strange girl indeed. She had sapphire blue hair and she was dressed in an old armor that the gang had never heard off, let alone saw it. When she opened her eyes, her light magenta eyes instantly looked at them in confusion, before she got up. 

"Sorry if I disturbed anything, but I still had to get used to using these Gates," the girl said while dusting herself off.

Crono looked at her quizzically, before asking: "Who are you?" 

The girl looked up and answered with a simple: "Janice, Janice Zeal."

The 7 people who had been in the Zeal Kingdom, gasped in shock, for Zeal was only the last name for the royal family. 

"That's impossible! The only other female in the royal family besides the Queen was Princess Schala! And she's dead!" Glenn said with an angry glare at the girl.

Janice simply rolled her eyes and said: "Schala isn't dead." 

The gang gasped again. 

"If she's not dead, then where is she?!?!" Magus demanded. 

"My Father keeps her prisoner to get his second child, and my stepbrother, to him. My Father possess nor life, nor death, he has…" 

"Life Eternal," Magus finished for her. 

Janice gave a nod and continued. "A few hundred years after my birth, my father seemed to have another child, whose name was based on my own because the child was XY." 

"Ayla no get. What girl mean with XY??" Ayla asked, and the others looked confused as well, besides Robo and Atropos. 

"It means the child was male," Robo explained. 

"Ah," the gang exclaimed simultaneously. 

Marle: "Just a question, but how did your father get immortality?" 

Janice bowed her head, before raising it and saying: "One word you probably already know." 

The gang blinked.

"……Lavos."

Everyone of the gang paled and was in shock for quite some time. Magus suddenly remembered something he had never told anyone before; something when he got sucked into the Gate and was transported to 600 AD.

***Flashback***

_Janus__ held on for dear life as Schala tried to struggle from her mother's grip, when he looked at the giant Lavos, and saw something unusual.___

_He had hair that stood up like a flame with stiff spikes, a windows-peak, an extremely muscular body, wore a body armor that held three sharp spikes on the shoulder plates, a pair of dark brown gloves with blood red claws on them, dark brown boots that were momentarily floating just above Lavos's body, flaming red eyes and he held something in his hands that looked like a swallow, but had axe-like ends. The man smirked violently at Janus, and Janus noticed the razor-sharp fangs the man had._

_No one else seemed to take notice of the man, and when Lavos seemed to laugh at Janus, the man laughed as well; a maniacal laugh heard only by Janus. Schala finally ran over to Janus, but it was too late, Janus was thrown in by the strange man, but the others didn't seem to notice him, and Janus fell down the Gate. All he heard, was one sentence._

_"Now you fall, just like your sister!"_

***End Flashback***

'There's no way in hell that she…' 

Magus's thoughts were cut off at an ear-piercing screech. They looked up and saw something shoot at them, but they all jumped away, still lightly shocked. However, Janice wasn't scared in the least, just… enraged. 

"ERCASSAM!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!?!" she hollered.

The monster that was covered in armor made from giant metallic spikes and was the size of Crono, just snarled ferociously; his snakes-tongue darting in and out as he bared his sharp teeth at the gang and his spiked tail whooshed about angrily. Crono was the one closest in range from the monster, but was somehow frozen in place out of fear as he heard a screech he knew all too well reach his ears. His eyes were wide with horror as he took a few steps back.

The monster's red eyes suddenly flashed toward Crono and the poor boy felt his body freeze in response. 

"CRONO!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Marle screamed as Ercassam made a move to race straight at Crono, but he didn't hear Marle at all. 

Ercassam shot at Crono and punched him in the stomach, making the red haired man gasp out in pain. A kick to Crono's head made him fly back, and a sudden Gate opened and swallowed him up, before closing as fast as it had come.

The faces of Crono's allies showed only pure shock. He was gone, Crono was simply gone!

**_To Be Continued…_**


	3. The New Leader

**Chapter 2**

While they were in shock, Janice released a strong howl of fury and raced toward Ercassam, with a scythe in her hands, as her hair changed from sapphire blue to a golden hue and her eyes shifted from light magenta to bright aquamarine. Ercassam saw her coming and dodged her, and planted a punch in her stomach, to which Janice gasped, before snarling and aiming a kick at his head. However, her kick was blocked and she was hurled away, straight against a wall.

Magus was the first to recover from his shock and when he saw Janice up against a wall with golden hair and aquamarine eyes, he thought he was gong crazy, but he knew he wasn't, somehow. Janice released another howl of fury and was suddenly surrounded by a giant golden flame that destroyed the wall she was thrown at. She suddenly fazed out and appeared in front of Ercassam, and elbowed him in his stomach, which nearly made him double over in pain. However, Ercassam managed to kick Janice against her chin and sent her into the air.

Janice growled, flipped over and hung there, before placing her hands on either sides of her hips and making two giant red bolls of energy. 

She finally brought her hands together and screamed: "FIRE OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!" 

A giant red beam shot from the boll she had formed in her hands, and raced toward Ercassam who simply unfolded two spiked wings, and jumped into the air, his wings moving so fast, you couldn't even tell they were there. The impact of the blast created a giant earthquake, and nearly everyone tumbled over, save for Magus, who used his Mana to float above the ground.

After the dust had cleared, Janice looked around, and noticed Ercassam was gone. Frustrated, she released a giant howl of fury that sounded like that of a wolf, a bear, and a wild-cat combined, before calming down, letting her hair and eyes return to normal, before touching down on the ground. She softly rubbed her temples and cursed in several languages no one knew existed, however, there was one language that Magus recognized, which was also the one she used most.

The Zealean tongue.

"This is just fucking terrific! Just great!" she mumbled and something whooshed around behind her, which made Marle squeal. 

Janice quirked a curious eyebrow at her, but then looked back and chuckled. 

"Not to worry, it's just my tail!" Janice said, as if it was the plainest thing in the world. 

Magus noticed that it was a tail indeed, and it was the same color as her hair. 

"A-a-a-a tail?!?!" Lucca squealed. "How'd you get that?!" 

"From my dad! He had one, so I have one. However, my stepbrother doesn't have a tail, because it had been removed operationally. Bugger! That makes it a lot harder to find the guy!" Janice mumbled, crossing her arms and leaning against a wall in a classic Magus pose.

Ayla blinked, twice, before asking: "Why Janice act like Magus? Ayla no get." 

Janice looked confused and asked: "Magus?? Who's he?" 

Everyone pointed at the blue haired mage, who gave a groan of embarrassment. 

Janice cocked her head to the side and gave Magus a good once over, before asking: "And 'Magus' is your real name?" 

Glenn snorted and said: "Well, his real name is Janus Zeal but he refuses to--UMPH!!" 

Marle had covered Glenn's mouth hurriedly before he'd give any more information away.

Janice simply looked the mage straight in the eye for awhile, until Magus looked away from the girl's intense stare. 

"So, 'Magus', you don't happen to have a small patch of fur on the small of your back, do you?" she asked sarcastically, and a devilish smirk spread over her face.

Magus didn't know how to respond, for actually… he _did, have a patch of fur there, but never thought anything of it. However, now that everything was explained, it all made sense._

Suddenly, Ayla looked thoughtful for a few seconds and cocked her head to different sides for awhile, before saying to Kino: "This be Ayla, or Janice be familiar?" 

Kino also cocked his head a few times, before nodding and saying: "Not be Ayla, Kino think Janice be familiar also." 

Janice sighed and said: "Well, usually I wear my hair different, something like this." 

She began to maneuver her hair to form a pony-tail atop her head, making her look a little like Schala, hadn't it been her eyes.

This resulted into a jawdrop from Kino and Ayla.

"And I was usually known as 'Laze'," Janice added with an evil smirk as she let her hair fall onto her back again. 

Ayla released a howl and ran over to Janice, before hugging the blue haired mage. 

"Ayla no see you for a long, long time!" she said, nearly squeezing the life out of Janice. 

"Okay, you can put me down now Ayla," Janice said, and Ayla did so. 

Remarkably, all Janice did was rub her sore chest for awhile.

Janice cracked her fingers and said: "Well, might as well get that friend of yours back. There's no telling what might happen to him." She looked up. "But my Father set the Gates for four persons at a time, and we need a team leader to face the guy." 

Marle looked confused and asked: "You mean you won't do it?"

Janice laughed much like Magus would laugh and said: "You can't expect me to lead anything, believe me! Ruling a Kingdom is one thing, but in battle," she thumbed herself, "I _take_ orders, I don't _give_ them!"

Marle nodded, and looked around the crowd, before asking: "Alright, who's coming aboard on this trip anyway?" 

Lucca seemed to think about it, and stepped forward. 

"I'll go! I could be of use with machinery we might encounter." 

Janice nodded. 

"Excellent! Who else?" 

Finally, Glenn stepped forward. 

"Though we may fail, I will do all I can to aid this world." 

Marle smiled warmly. 

Ayla growled and said threateningly: "Ayla no scared of nothing! Ayla help before! Ayla help now!"

Robo glanced around, before nodding and saying: "I shall go too. Maybe we can give this planet a chance." 

Janice smirked, before it faded and she looked hopefully at Magus.

"What?!" he hissed. 

"………Aren't you coming too?" Janice asked, a little confused. 

"Give me a reason why I should!" he hissed at her, making her gasp. 

She composed herself and said: "You're obviously Father's child. Not that I'm not like that myself at some times, but really!" 

Magus didn't even know his Father and he was already being compared with, man, talk about ironic!

"Anyway, _Magus_, if you don't go after him, he'll come after you for sure!" Janice said, a look of worry written on her face. "And since he has Schala, he should have no problem in making you join him, believe me!" 

Everyone but Magus gasped, and he considered this. He knew himself well enough to know he'd do anything to get his sister back, even if it cost him his life. He gave a sigh. 

"Fine, whatever." 

"Enthusiastic aren't we?" Janice said sarcastically.

Ayla turned to Kino and said: "Kino go back to Ioka to lead village! If Ayla no return, Kino be chief!" 

Kino nodded, and Lucca opened a Gate, through which Kino stepped. Janice turned to Atropos, and thought for a second. 

"If you're from the future, I think it'd be wise if you stay here, because if we can't change the future, you might die. Get it?" 

Atropos nodded.

After the robot left to the castle, Janice looked around the entire gang, and asked: "Who's in charge?" 

Right then, all hell broke loose. 

"Ayla should be leader! Ayla be chief of Ioka Village!" 

"So what?! _I_ am Princess of Guardia! So _I should lead!" _

"Who cares about that?! I'm the one with the brains here!! So _I can lead just as well!!" _

"Big deal!? _I_ led an entire _army!! So that makes __me the better leader!!" _

The only ones who weren't involved in this, were Janice and Magus, who had their ears covered with their hands. 

The two exchanged glances, nodded, and screamed on top of their lungs: "SHUT UP!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!"

The gang shut up at once, shocked by the sudden outburst of the two mages. The two were looking pretty pissed off, and the gang simultaneously gulped. Janice growled once more, before she returned her face to normal and turned to Magus. 

"Nice yell there," she said. 

"You're not that bad yourself," Magus muttered. 

Janice's eyes narrowed a little, as if she was trying to figure something out. 

Suddenly, she smiled a knowing smile and turned to the rest of the group. 

"I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that the best of leaders among us," she said, gesturing to Magus with her thumb, "would be Magus over here." 

"WHAT?!?!" nearly everyone, including Magus, shouted. 

"I think you lost it girl!" Glenn said. 

"Magus could never lead us!" Marle said, heavily shaking her head.

Janice got a small object from her cloak, and showed it to them. It was some sort of necklace, embossed with the insignia of Zeal, and it hung from a golden chain. The pendant was pure silver, oval-shaped, and the back was a half-sphere. The insignia was made with small pieces of color-changing rock, and it went from black to blue, lavender, red, orange, yellow, gray, green, gold, silver, and back to black. Dreamstone spikes circled the edges of the pendant. 

"A friend of mine gave me this a few years back, when I had accidentally landed in her 'home'. She told me this symbolizes power and leadership. But she also told me, that the necklace picks the leader, not the other way around," she said, and casually flipped it into the air with a flick of her wrist.

Surprisingly, the necklace was tossed a good distance into the air. They all looked up in amazement. Within seconds, they lost sight of it. Marle blinked, and looked at Janice, who just waited patiently, like she had all the time in the world. 

"How can you throw that high?" Lucca asked. 

"I'll explain later," Janice mumbled, her eyes looking up, and her head lightly tilted back. 

10 seconds later, a bright flash appeared in the sky, and everyone screamed, covering their faces the best way they could. When they looked up again, they gasped.

**The End of Time…**

Gaspar suddenly saw one of the Gates flicker, and wondered what was going on. Spekkio also came out, wondering what was happening, when the fence was blown of its hinges. A dark figure loomed over them, and advanced on them. The streetlight in the middle of the room illuminated the creatures face good enough for Spekkio and Gaspar to make out who it was, and they were scared shitless.

The creature had fierce blood red hair that reached his waist, which was spiked and untamed, indicating that his type of Magic was Lightning. His eyes were glaring daggers, and glowed a fierce dark red. Scars marred his face on his left cheek, making a cross. Spiked armor protected his well-built body, which was much better built than normally. His nose simply existed out of two slits in his usually handsome face, which had now been changed into that of a monster. As his mouth opened, they noticed the razor sharp teeth there. A snakes-tongue darted out and back in. 

The two gulped as the creature advanced. A second figure appeared at the fence, and the creature looked back. 

"I want them both, alive, if you don't mind," the figure said, its arms crossed defiantly over his chest. 

The creature growled. 

"You'll have your fun later, just catch them and bring them back to the ship." 

The creature nodded. 

"Oh, and while you're at it," the figure added. 

The creature looked over. Gaspar had the strange feeling he'd seen the figure before.

"Get rid of this dump!"

**Back at the square…******

A woman around twenty stood there, arms crossed over her chest like Pharaohs do, hands on her shoulders and head hung low. She levitated a few feet above the ground, and from her shoulder blades sprouted two black leather Dragon wings. She was dressed in dark red clothes that hugged her curves extremely well. Her hair was long and a bright golden hue, which disabled them to see her face, for it hung in front of it. Her hands moved to her scalp, and with a small movement, her hair was flipped onto her back. Her face looked nice enough. She opened her eyes, to look over the small crowd with sapphire blue eyes.

Magus gasped, and that was it, the others were too scared to even move. 

However, Janice just smiled and said: "Hi Miden!" 

The woman curiously looked over to the source of the voice, and when her eyes found Janice, she smiled. 

"Janice!" she said with a soft voice, her smile not wavering. "How nice to see you again! I take it things aren't going too well?" 

Janice's smile faltered, and she shook her head. 

"Not at all Miden, my Father caught some boy named Crono, and he has Princess Schala, and we really don't know who's supposed to lead us!" she said. 

Miden's smile also faltered, and she looked concerned for awhile, until she smiled again. 

"Oh, I see, a leader during times like these is very important. Unless you have a death wish of course. Haelles is not someone to toy with." 

"Who??" nearly everyone asked.

Miden sighed, but didn't answer, she just began to chant, the necklace Janice had tossed in the sky earlier hanging in front of her. That's when they all felt it.

***Ayla's POV***

Ayla feel woman in head. Woman look into thoughts of Ayla! Why do? Ayla no get! Ayla see past fly by before eyes. Watching Fireball go down with Daddy, meeting Kino next day, telling Daddy about Reptites, Daddy wanting leave, but Mommy no let. Daddy telling Mommy rule of life. 

"If nature want Geteva dead, Geteva accept, it be nature law. Win and live, lose and die. No changing nature laws," Daddy said. 

Daddy said he win, but he no win. He lose, so he die. Mommy die by broken heart. Ayla live with Kino for half of summer. Ayla then be chief! Ayla meet Janice 5 summers after. 8 summers later, Ayla find strange man with scar, he call himself Gearon.

We have party, Janice come, we have bigger party, lot of soup! Janice eat lot of soup. Janice wake up Ayla next day, telling stuff be stolen. We go to Snakebeast Lair, to get Gearon stuff back. Gearon leave with friends, and Janice go too!

Ayla then see stuff happen all go through!

***Robo's POV***

The woman invaded my artificial memories, how she succeeded I'll never know. I remember being put together, by a woman with blond hair with blue strakes, and different colored eyes, and a man with auburn colored hair and emerald green eyes. They were almost finished, when the clock struck twelve and something came. They ran outside, the man promising the woman that they'd fix me as soon as they got back. I silently shut myself down, waiting for them to return. They never did.

The next thing I remember is being turned on by Lucca, fully operational. They tell me about Lavos, and I then realized what must've happened. We went to the factory to turn the power on. The security system went haywire, and we just managed to escape, only to find my friends. They beat me up. Crono and Marle wrecked them all, and somehow got me back to Proto Dome, where I was once again fixed by Lucca.

I went with them, and we got to the End Of Time, where I staid for awhile until I was needed. It shifted to the battle with Masa and Mune, getting the Masamune, well… part of it. Our 'meeting', with Tata, Frog, and getting the other half of the Masamune.

***Lucca's POV***

Invading my memories, how dare she?!?! I remember my mother's accident, yet also that she made it through. I remember meeting Crono, and then, making the Telepod. Meeting Marle, discovering the Gates, creating the Gate Key. I smiled at Crono's expression when I said that Marle was Princess Nadia. Priceless I tell ya!

I see it all happening, meeting Frog, saving the Queen, the escape from the dungeons at Guardia Castle. The ruins of the future, discovering Lavos, finding Robo.

The fight with Heckran, getting the Dreamstone from Ayla, the fight with Magus. Man, it sure was a shock for us when we found out Magus didn't create Lavos. 

***Marle's POV***

Why is this woman invading my thoughts? Is she searching for something? I allowed her though, if she wanted to know my past, fine. I see everything flashing by, my mother dying, meeting Crono, my first experience with the Gates, pretending to be Queen Leene, nearly dying myself. Whoa! Weird experience there!

The trial, the escape to the future, meeting Robo, his 'friends', me having a temper-tantrum, and everything else, that happened before the battle with Magus.

***Glenn's POV***

I wonder what she would want to do with my memories, but I allowed her. I remember Cyrus, and how he got the Hero's Medal and Masamune. How Magus killed him, how I was changed into a frog. How I went to the Cathedral to find the Queen, and met Crono and Lucca. The battle with Yakra, how Crono, Lucca and Marle came to my house to give me the Masamune.

The battle against Magus, until the battle with Lavos.

***Magus' POV***

I could care less if the woman wants to check my memories, I don't care about them anyhow. However, she also revealed something I couldn't remember due to my young age. It was that strange man I've seen when that Gate sent me away to the Middle Ages. He looked down at me with a smirk on his features, and his hand reached out to me. I didn't understand, but he brushed some locks out of my eyes, and stared straight into them. Back then, they'd still been sapphire blue.

He smirked. 

"Eyes like the first Queen of Zeal," he muttered. "Too bad I had to kill her though." 

I felt the Black Wind, and it scared me shitless, and I cried. The man simply huffed, and was gone, right before Schala walked into the room.

The rest, was history.

***My POV***

Miden finally stopped her chanting after reading everyone's mind, knowing enough. She blew some loose strands of hair from her face, and looked around the group. Janice looked at Miden in expectation. Miden sighed softly. 

"I think, that the best of leaders among you, would be the ones with Saiyan blood running through their veins," Miden said. 

"Saiyeen??? What are those?" Marle asked. 

"Never heard of something like that," Janice said, lightly shaking her head.

Miden chuckled. 

"It's not _Saiyeen_, it's _Saiyan. And they're an alien race, they're not supposed to be known. But anyway, let's get on with it!" _

She was suddenly engulfed by a sudden bright light, and everyone covered their eyes, especially Janice and Magus. When the light faded, Janice looked around the crowd who were looking dazed. Miden was gone, and the pendant now shone brightly on the neck of the one meant to lead them.

"Told ya you were the best leader!" she said teasingly to Magus, who was fidgeting with the pendant hanging around his neck. 

Marle, Ayla, Lucca, Robo and Glenn were more than a little awestruck. 

Magus sighed and said: "Well, might as well go to the End of Time to drop three of you guys off." 

Janice gave a nod, and looked at the gang. 

"Let's move! There's no telling what might happen to your friend!" 

This seemed to bring everyone from their trance, for they all nodded and moved over to where the Gate used to be. Janice aimed an open palm at the spot where the Gate had been, and sent a bright colored beam of light at it, making it open in an instant. They easily stepped in, and arrived at…

**_To Be Continued…_**


	4. Murder At 2300

**Chapter 3**

They got out of the Gate, only to find out that someone beat them there. Everything had been completely destroyed, Gaspar and Spekkio were nowhere in sight, and all that was left were the Gates, a few rocks and a broken lamppost. Janice sniffed the air, and let out a howl of fury. 

"Ercassam was here!!! As was my father!!!" she screamed in rage.

Finally, she calmed down. Magus was thinking for awhile, and then sighed. 

"Janice, do you think you can fix this place?" he asked. 

Janice looked confused for awhile. 

"I think so, but it'll take awhile, and I can't do it by myself," Janice said. 

Magus nodded and turned to the rest of the group. 

"Robo, you and Ayla stay here and help her, the rest is coming with me." 

Marle, Lucca and Glenn looked at each other, before shrugging and nodding.

"But… where are we going?" Marle asked shyly. 

Magus sighed and turned his head over his shoulder to look at Janice, who was thinking. 

"Uh… I have no idea where he might've---" 

Suddenly, she sniffed the air again, as if smelling something. 

"What the Hell??" Janice muttered. 

Ayla sniffed the air too. 

"Ayla no smell nothing. What be wrong?" 

"There are no traces of life anywhere, let alone a scent of a person," Robo added. 

Marle, Lucca and Glenn sniffed too, but they didn't smell anything. Magus also sniffed, and he blinked in confusion.

"Crono…" he muttered, and everyone looked at him in confusion. "He was here too." 

By pinpointing the source of the smell, Magus finally came to the Gate that led to Zeal. He turned to Marle, Lucca and Glenn. 

"Let's move, I have a feeling they're heading for Zeal, though I don't know why," he said, and the trio looked astonished. 

"Don't be so sure Magus," Janice muttered, lifting a large piece of brick along with Ayla. "My father could've changed them, for all we know." 

Magus nodded and the quartet stepped into the Gate, heading to who-knows-where.

**Somewhere…**

Gaspar and Spekkio were forced to their knees by a pair of heavy-muscled guards. Gaspar growled and still held onto his cane tightly, and looked up towards the throne above him. Ercassam stood halfway down the stairs, not blocking the view of his master, arms crossed tightly across his chest, eyes glittering dangerously, and teeth bared in an angry fashion. He growled softly, but Gaspar growled back, louder. Ercassam would've jumped at the old Guru, had his master not spoken up.

"Ercassam! Down boy!" he said, after which he chuckled. 

Gaspar looked up, and his jaw dropped. 

"YOU?!?!?!" he choked out. 

The man atop the throne simply tapped his fingers against each other, smirking mercilessly at the Guru and Nu. One leg was lazily draped over the other as he watched them for awhile, his dark red eyes twinkling with emotions his rock-hard face hid so well.

He was mad; and for him, that wasn't a good thing.

"You know him Gaspar??" Spekkio asked, confused. 

"He used to be a King in the Kingdom of Zeal. I haven't seen him ever since he tried to fight Lavos. I thought he died, along with his daughter and wife." 

The man chuckled. "And yet I lived, as did both my wife and daughter." 

He closed his eyes and smirked at the memory. 

"Tell me, Old Man," he said, opening his eyes and removing something from inside his cape, "do you recognize this?" 

He held up a crimson, tear-shaped pendant with the emblem of Zeal embossed in it, dripping with a red liquid; blood.  On the side, in ancient runes, was written the name of its creator; Melchior.

Gaspar couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"T-t-the Queen's pendant! Where'd you get it?! Is she still alive?!" he asked frantically, until he noticed the man chuckling, before he erupted in maniacal laughter. 

"You are truly a fool Old Man! I got this pendant clear from her throat," a chuckle came from his throat, "right after I practically snapped every bone in that fragile little body of hers, before ripping it off, along with that pretty head of hers." 

Gaspar blanched. 

"Looks like even Vampires can be killed, what do you say Ercassam?" 

Ercassam chuckled too, and said, with a voice more like a horrid screech: "Vampires are weak anyway, far too weak to defend themselves against anything serious!"

Gaspar had to restrain himself to not flung himself at the man, that's how mad he was. Suddenly, the man snapped his fingers in recognition. 

"Damn, I almost forgot! Ercassam." Ercassam looked at his master. "Go find the Gurus of Life and Reason, and bring them back, ALIVE!!!" 

"I know I know," Ercassam said, and bowed, his tail making a whooshing sound as it whipped through the air. "By your leave." 

"Move."

The creature ran out of the throne-room, and Gaspar gasped at it, shaking his head in denial. Spekkio looked at the man, murder in his beady eyes. 

"What did you do to him!?" he hissed. 

"None of your business, take them away!" the man shouted, and a few guards took them away. 

Gaspar shot him a hateful glare, before he was out of the throne-room.

"My lord," a voice said, and one of his men walked over to him, bowing respectfully. 

"You may rise," he said, fingering the pendant he had around his neck. 

A very old pendant, but it was his. 

"Your son and three others are heading to the future, apparently, they tried to follow you," the soldier said. 

He was silent for awhile, then said: "Good, you're dismissed." 

The soldier bowed, and left.

The man smirked evilly and mumbled to no one but himself: "Let's just have some fun while they're around."

A heavy pounding on glass was heard and a feminine voice shouted: "Bastard! You'll never get away with this!!" 

He looked up at the lovely Schala and chuckled. "I already have child, I already have. And not even your brother can be able to stop me." 

Schala was furious, a rare sight, but sat down and tried desperately to calm down.

**Meanwhile…**

Magus, Lucca, Marle and Glenn stepped out from the Gate, each looking where they were. Glenn was the first to realize where they were. 

"'Tis the future. But why be he here?" 

Magus looked around, his ears straining to hear the slightest of noise. They had no idea where they were, but they had arrived at some sort of canyon, which was moving two ways, so Magus did a very reasonable thing. 

"Lucca, you and I go down the right path, Glenn, you and Marle go down the left. We'll meet back here in two hours. If you see anything that might help, shoot some Magic into the sky."

Lucca, who would do anything but go with Magus, tried to look like she agreed, even though she was screaming inside of herself. Glenn however, didn't bother, and he and Marle left down the trail heading toward the south. Lucca watched them for awhile, until she realized Magus had already started walking up north. She hurriedly ran after him. 

'Great, why am I stuck with him?! He could've taken Glenn or Marle! But noooooo! Of course it had to be me! Who else?!'

They had been walking for nearly an hour, and still nothing, besides two trees on the way that had seemed awfully familiar. It was as though they had been on this place before, because they both felt like they could go down this road blindfolded. They entered a cave, walked up a few stairs, and arrived outside yet again. They continued, and arrived at a bridge, where flowers of all colors could be seen. They walked down this road, not noticing the broken Poyozo Doll, which had been destroyed by a swing with something sharp. Really sharp. They continued to walk, until they finally stopped, eyes wide at what they saw. 

A giant spiked shell stood against the wall, the only sign of the threat that had been nestled in the planet. They finally realized where they were, and why this place was so familiar.

They were on Death Peak.

Magus looked around and was shocked at what he saw. Lucca too, looked around, and gasped in horror. 

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

**Below ****Death****Peak****…******

"Why do you think he had gone to Death Peak?" Marle asked Glenn, clueless as to why they had gone there. 

Glenn shrugged. "Not a clue lass, but it's probably no good and---" 

A giant explosion sounded, and they both turned to see Fire Magic shooting up into the sky, followed by a large wave of Shadow Magic, which came together and exploded loudly, from somewhere near the summit.

The amphibian and the princess quickly ran toward where Magus and Lucca were, hoping they were okay. They arrived at the place where they had fought the last spawn, and they noticed Lucca looked a little ill. Marle looked around and her eyes widened. Glenn looked too, and gasped.

4 different women lay sprawled across the place, different colors of blood seeping into the ground. Light red, dark red, and black.

One of them was a pale woman with curly auburn hair that was now painted into a darker shade due to the amount of blood seeping from her bashed skull. Her jaw had been punched out of joint, her lower body had been twisted into an unnatural position, as were her legs and arms. Her chest had been ripped open to reveal an empty hole.

A different one was a blonde Fairy, who lay on her stomach, her back ripped apart, her wings ripped off and shredded into tiny pieces, and her arms and legs torn from her body.

A third was a red half-cat, and half her fur had been burned, while a few tuffs of fur were still burning. Hundreds of burn wounds covered her, and her tail had been ripped off, and her legs squashed.

The last was an Elf with lovely orange hair, painted black by the blood coming from her stomach. She had been thrown upside-down against a rock, making the blood from her shot liver run over her face and into her hair. It looked as if her neck had been broken, by the angle it was in.

Marle tried to keep her stomach in check, and was glad Ayla wasn't here, seeing as Ayla had eaten way more than any of them at the party. The air was filled with the stench of blood, and no one spoke for quite some time, until Magus gave a sigh. He walked over to the giant Lavos shell, and climbed up. The others reluctantly followed him up to the summit, and walked on, until…

They saw the tree where Crono had been resurrected, and it was still the same, and near it, lay the fifth, and final maiden. Her eyes were wide in shock and horror, waist length silver colored hair was sprawled around her head, which had been ripped from the rest of her body by a small piece of rope, or a chain of a necklace. Her lips were slightly open, revealing a set of razor sharp fangs, and they could easily see her sharply pointed ears. She was dressed in the same armor as Magus, but she was missing the glove of her left-hand. Her bones appeared to be squashed, snapped in half and then crushed. Her skin was chalk white.

Lucca looked at Magus, and back at the woman. She could've sworn she looked exactly like Magus, or Janice. Same high cheekbones, same slanted eyes, same hair-color, same fangs, same ears, you name it. Well, they looked alike beside the fact that Magus and Janice were alive and she was dead.

Above them, the moon shone brightly, almost full.

Glenn was spluttering for awhile, trying to find the right words to say, but nothing came. Magus walked over to the woman to take a closer look, when he noticed something on her left-hand. He turned it with the back up, and examined the emblem embossed on it with multi-colored ink. It was the emblem of Zeal.

"I'm guessing, that she's one of our descendants," he finally said, standing up. 

"Could be, the lass looks a lot like thee, Magus," Glenn said.

_Oh, but you're wroooooo-ooooong!!_ a new voice chided with a teasing tone.

The four turned toward the summit, and were blinded for a second. When they could look, they noticed a well-built figure, who had flaming-black hair with red strakes through it, and wore a strange armor none of them had ever seen. On his face, was a scar that ran from just above his right eye to above his chin. His scorching red eyes were nearly burning a hole through their souls, and there was a smirk plastered on his face, with one of his fangs showing from under his lip. He had his arms crossed in a way that demanded superiority.

"Huh??? Who are you??" Marle asked, a little confused. 

The man chuckled, his eyes closing as he did, but his smirk didn't waver. Instead of answering however, he spoke in a strange way, as if someone else was forming his words.

_Pity really, the first Queen of Zeal, left to die on a mountain named __Death__Peak__ in a future where her Kingdom was destroyed for nearly 14300 years. And then to be changed into a Vampire along with the rest of those pests. It's a pity._

"What!?!? Hey wait a second!! YOU are Haelles! Aren't you?!?!" Lucca nearly screamed. 

The figure chuckled again, holding the back of his hand in front of his mouth to muffle it.

_Nice observation. And I think, that by now, you know my power. Everyone who tries to defy me, meets a certain doom. Just like that poor fool, Crono._

Magus quirked his eyebrow in confusion. Haelles was using the same lines Magus had used during the meeting at North Cape in the year 12,000 BC.

"WHAT?!?!" Marle screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!"

_He's history. Play with fire and you get burned. Humans were meant to die anyway. I'm just finishing a task left undone. It's why I came to this shitty planet in the first place! Lavos was trying to reach the same thing, so why not join forces? Now that I have Life Eternal, nothing will be in my way! Not even that pathetic boy you call the 'Chrono Trigger'!_

Magus was burning up on the inside. He wouldn't be able to swallow anymore of this, but Lucca, Marle and Glenn continued to questioned him.

"What about Janice?! She's your daughter!!! You're just going to let her die?!?!" Lucca demanded.

_That little pest is not of pure blood! She does not deserve to live. I didn't even allow her mother to live, as you can see._

Magus noticed Haelles was looking down at the woman with silver colored hair, and Magus fought the urge to jump up to him and kill him.

"WHY YOU!!!" Marle screamed. 

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!?!" Lucca screamed as well. 

"THOU ART EVEN WORSE THAN LAVOS!!!" Glenn hollered.

_You and your measly friends can't stop me. You are but insects to me. Just face it, this is Destiny in its most brutal form! This world would be peaceful if there weren't any humans around! My species will replace you, and create a new order!_

Dalton, Zeal, and Mother Brain, and Magus guessed he had plenty more. He was close to breaking, if Haelles continued, Magus'd snap and shoot at him in utter fury.

"What about Queen Zeal?! Didn't she matter to you at all?!?!" Marle shouted.

_I just needed her to feed Lavos, nothing more. Sadly enough, the only way to do so, was to make her pregnant and make her see the glory of Life Eternal! Personally, I despised the filthy urchin. Ch, he's too much like this little bitch._

Magus clenched his fists angrily, clenching his teeth to try and calm down. He was lucky that Haelles didn't pay him any heed.

"What did Lavos do to your brain? He must've done something bad," Lucca said. 

Haelles laughed maniacally, making them cringe, besides Magus, who was still shaking with fury.

_Indeed! Lavos remade me to destroy humans more efficiently! And once I have the Frozen Flame in my power, I will be unstoppable!_

Magus' eyes suddenly widened when he realized what Haelles was talking about.

**Ayla** word.****** 'La' mean fire. 'Vos' mean big.**

That just _wasn't_ a coincidence!!

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU-YOU!!!" Magus screamed. Haelles chuckled.

_What makes you say I won't? Hey hold on._

He studied Magus a little more closely, and then groaned.

_Damn, it's that urchin again! Get lost kid! Go bother your mother or something! She should still be around._

"She's not! We killed her!" Glenn said, a smirk on his face. 

Haelles quirked an eyebrow.

_And? Is that supposed to scare me?_

Suddenly, the Masamune began to glow bright blue, and Glenn unsheathed it, confused. The Masamune glowed and soon, it made room for two yellow Mystics.

"Masa, is that who I think it is?" Mune asked, looking at Haelles.

"I think so, but he's different somehow," Masa answered.

_Well, well, well. Masa and Mune. This day can't get any weirder than it already is. Or that bitch of a Doreen has to show up as well._

Masa and Mune gasped in horror. 

"You take that back!!" Mune shouted. 

"Don't you dare talk about Doreen like that!" Masa said angrily.

_I will and you can't stop me!_

"You jerk!!" the two Mystics hollered. 

"Monster!" Lucca shouted. 

"Asshole!" Marle screamed. 

"Bastard!!" Glenn shouted. 

But Haelles didn't flinch

Magus had heard every decent insults, and didn't know what to say. He didn't even want to say anything.

_At least someone's being clever and not opening his mouth. Probably the best move._

Okay! That was absolutely IT!!

Magus' blazing red eyes shot up as he screamed on top of his lungs: "**_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING MONKEY!!!!!!_"**

Haelles' eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. He looked horrified that someone had called him a monkey.

At the last second, Magus had remembered that Janice had said she got her tail from her father, and, hadn't it been for the color, it could've been mistaking for a monkey's tail.

Finally, Haelles snapped out of it, and he looked utterly furious.

**_ALRIGHT YOU FILTHY URCHIN!!! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!! I SHOULD'VE DONE THIS THE SECOND YOU WERE BORN!!!!! BE READY TO FACE THE PAIN OF HELL!!!!!!!_**

He grabbed a stick from a ring around his thigh, and it extended into a dark black sword, dark energy literally seeming to float out of it. Masa and Mune's jaws dropped, before they changed back into a sword.

Magus grabbed his scythe, Marle grabbed her crossbow, Lucca pulled out her gun, and Glenn grasped the Masamune clear out of the air.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	5. Riddles And DID

**Chapter 4**

The sword Haelles held in his hands seemed to radiate nothing but darkness, it was almost scary.

_I should've known I'd eventually have to kill you. You're nothing but trouble. You couldn't even save your sister when you had the chance!!_

"SHUT UP!!!" Magus hollered and struck a fighting-position. 

Haelles snorted, but didn't say anything.

Within a second, he was gone, and Glenn could just whirl around to block the swing aimed at his head from Haelles. Magus whirled around and lashed out at Haelles with his scythe. He dodged and somehow vanished so he was behind Magus. Magus however, knew he would and had whirled around and lashed at Haelles who blocked, a look of surprise on his face.

_Hey, hey! You're not that bad!_

"Shut up!" Magus hissed and the two parried, blocked, dodged, and stabbed.

Lucca carefully took aim, and fired, sending a boll of energy straight at Haelles. He saw it coming however, and gave the projectile one sideways glance --- making it explode in mid-air! 

As Lucca was left gawking, Marle had fired a bolt at Haelles. He saw that coming too, hurriedly kicked Magus away for a second and slashed the bolt in half easily.

Marle and Lucca gawked, before looking at each other. Marle grabbed something from her bag. It was a black hunk of rock.

Magus and Glenn were now fending off against Haelles, who managed to dodge them at every turn, but didn't manage to cut through their own defenses. The Masamune swung at Haelles' head, but he ducked and jumped up to avoid Magus' scythe. He landed straight on the blade of the scythe and easily kicked Magus in the chest, hard! Magus was sent flying, and slammed into the old tree, which broke on impact.

Glenn and Haelles' weapons clashed, and none were losing their spirit.

Marle and Lucca ran over to Magus to see if he was alright. Lucca whispered something in his ear, to which he nodded. He took the hunk of rock from Marle.

Glenn blocked Haelles swing, and got an idea. The plan was sent to the Masamune through his brain, and with a quick swing, Haelles' sword went flying. Glenn aimed at Haelles, but his eyes glowed dark red, and blood red energy gathered at his hands. 

Glenn remembered seeing that attack, and in his mind, he heard Masa and Mune say: "Uh-oh."

**_FIRE OF THE UNIVERE!!!!!!!!_**

Glenn felt a pain unlike anything he'd ever felt, and was sent flying. He crashed hard on the ground and felt like he was burning up. He managed to push himself up, only to be knocked back down as a fist connected to his jaw, making a loud cracking sound, and sending him flying again. He looked up and noticed Haelles was holding a dark black orb in his hand, which was directed at him!

The black energy grew, and Glenn couldn't even make a sound. His jaw'd been broken, simply smashed by the force of the blow he'd received earlier.

_Say goodnight little froggy!_

Glenn closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him. The dark energy grew, dark purple electricity sparked every now and then, and it made a loud sizzling sound. A small screech came from Haelles, which sounded awfully familiar. Glenn felt blood drip from his chest and jaw, and it hurt like Hell! Haelles brought his hand back, ready to throw, and a loud screech erupted from his mouth. His hand moved down, the giant black boll going with it, when suddenly---

"**_DARK ETERNAL!!!!!!!!!" three voices shouted from afar,_ and Haelles turned around in shock.**

Marle and Lucca were both holding their hands in front of them, their chins in their throats, circling Magus, who was moving his arms in front of him like he did so many times when he was chanting, before he spread his arms, and seemed to spin around in the opposite direction the girls were going, like a shadow. An entire galaxy seemed to flash by, a white triangle spinning in place, before it hurled a beam of black, white and red Mana at Haelles.

Haelles screamed out in pain as it hit. Glenn blinked in surprise. 

Lucca suddenly shouted: "Glenn! Use your Frog Squash!!!" 

Glenn shrugged, but did so, not shouting for once. Lucca's Flare soon accompanied it, and Haelles' screams increased in volume, until a strange gurgling sound came out, which soon changed into a high pitched screech.

No one dared to open their eyes, they were all clenched shut, hoping that it was over. Magus finally dared to open one eye, and was shocked to find Haelles' body, bloodied and squashed, laying on the ground, eyes white and mouth still open in a silent scream.

He blinked. That had been relatively easy.

"You can open your eyes, it's over," he said, a smirk forming on his features. 

Lucca looked too, shocked. 

"It-it is?" she asked. 

"It actually worked??" Marle asked, opening her eyes too. 

Glenn sat up, and lightly rubbed his jaw, but it hurt too much. His chest was still bleeding from the attack Haelles had thrown at him. Marle had come over, and cast a Cure2 spell. 

After Glenn was healed, he too asked: "Thou art sure 'tis over?" 

Magus looked at the dead body, and nodded. 

"If he survived this, then I'm like my mother!"

Suddenly, the body turned to a pitch black, and vanished in the earth.

"They always do it wrong, don't they?" a cold and sarcastic voice asked. 

The four of them nearly jumped, and whirled around toward the remains of the tree Magus had wrecked.

On the trunk, sat a dark figure, a sheath around his waist that contained a sword that was blacker than midnight. The chest plate of his armor was a dark black color; the shoulder plates, which also held three sharp, red spikes on them, were dark green; his metal brown colored gloves had three blood red spikes on them, one between each knuckle; and the armor shielding his legs was a dark red color. A flaming red cape flowed behind him, and he was leaning on one arm, with one leg draped over his other, and his other arm was laying on his leg. He had black hair that stood upright in a flame, with red strakes running through it, a windows-peak, scorching red eyes, and had a blood-red scar running from above his left eye to above his chin.

"Shadows, they always do things wrong. If it's not one thing, it's another," the figure muttered. 

"Who are YOU?!?!" Lucca asked, totally confused. 

The person didn't answer, he continued to mutter. 

"The scar was supposed to be on the _left_ side, not the _right_. And the armor wasn't right in the least. And he even forgot the tail!" 

Magus then noticed a dark black appendage waving around gently behind the figure.

"So _you're Haelles!" Magus hissed. _

Lucca, Marle and Glenn looked scared as the figure looked up at them, a little confused. 

"Yes, that would be the right way to call me," Haelles mumbled and stood up, wiping some snow from his arms. "Haven't been called much else over the past few years." 

Haelles stared down at the silver haired Queen near his feet and scoffed, before sending a blast at her, incinerating her with ease, making the four warriors gasp.

"YOU FREAK!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?!" Marle screamed. 

"I don't like to litter, I usually dispose of bodies once they're killed, but I was a little short on time at the time." 

Haelles seemed a little confused about what he just said, but shrugged it off and walked toward the summit. 

"If you still plan on fighting me, then don't count on any help from the Gurus. Where they are now, they won't be able to help you." 

He looked over to them over his shoulder from the corner of his eyes and a smirk on his face. 

"Good day." 

And he was gone.

**Meanwhile…**

Ayla picked up a huge piece of rock and tossed it toward Janice, who caught it and crushed it into dust. The dust then began swirling, and formed several bricks, which were tossed at Robo, who had started on making the cobblestone square. They were at least making progress.

After awhile, they took a break, and Janice asked Robo to give a report of the status of the End Of Time. 

"The square is complete for 64%. If we keep this up, we should be finished in about 5 more hours." 

Ayla laid down on the rock hard ground, laying on nothing but black freaked her out. She let out a sigh of relief; sweat was pouring down her body. 

"Ayla be tired. Ayla want to sleep!" she said. 

"Then go ahead girl, you earned it!" Janice said with a smile, when suddenly, her stomach started to protest.

Robo and Ayla looked at Janice in confusion. 

"Damn! I haven't eaten in about three days and I'm already starving." 

She let out a groan. 

"Humans can last without food for a week, so you can wait for awhile," Robo said. 

"NO I CANNOT!!!" Janice shouted, stomping her foot. "I'M NOT HUMAN TO BEGIN WITH!!! I EAT FOUR TIMES AS MUCH AS HUMANS!!! SO THERE!!!"

Robo and Ayla were astonished. Janice sure had one Hell of a temper. 

"I'm going to find something to eat if you don't mind, be seein' ya!!" 

And she jumped into a Gate.

**Keeper's Dome, 2300 AD…**

Belthasar finally gave a sigh and jumped off of his latest invention. He had just finished it, and he was quite satisfied. A steady beat however, made him turn around. It was a heart he was hearing. His eyes widened, as he looked upon the same creature that had destroyed the End Of Time. It stalked over to Belthasar, growling and screeching the whole way. 

"Who are you!?" 

The thing didn't answer.

Belthasar backed up, trying to get away, but it didn't help. A loud screech erupted from the thing's mouth, and the thing jumped at the old man.

**Death**** **Peak******…**

No one said a word for a long while; they were just staring at the place where Haelles had disappeared. Magus knew he should've known that the person they fought hadn't been Haelles. If not by the armor, by the scar on his face. Something had been disabling that way of thinking for him however; there had only been rage, and it made him snap. It was as if it had always been there, but had been begging to be let out for once.

And he had a feeling it could be even worse.

Suddenly, something before his eyes flashed, and before he knew it, he saw the silver-haired woman standing near the summit, looking bothered. He looked around, and saw that he was alone. Glenn, Lucca and Marle were nowhere to be found. The woman's eyes closed as a sudden gush of wind streaked her face and made her hair wave in the wind. 

"The Black Wind begins to brew…" she whispered. "One among you," she said, looking Magus straight in the eye with her blood red eyes, "will shortly perish…"

Strange flashes appeared before him. It all went far too fast for him to follow, far too fast. Screeches, screams, and cries for help sounded, and then…… it stopped altogether.

Magus looked around in confusion, and saw he was back on Death Peak as if it never happened. Glenn, Lucca and Marle were still staring, still unable to believe what had happened.

Finally, Magus broke the silence. 

"Let's get out of here, this place gives even me the creeps right now," he said and began his descend. The three others looked confused, before letting out a yelp and running after Magus, each wanting to get off of that mountain.

**The End Of Time…**

When they arrived, they noticed that the cobblestone square where Gaspar always leaned against the lamppost was practically finished. All that was missing was the lamppost and Gaspar himself. Janice was walking around on the square, as if trying to determine if everything was in order. The fence was solid enough, but Janice didn't kick to find out.

She pushed it lightly with her finger.

Janice then gave the fence an approving nod, before she finally caught sight of them. 

"Oh, hi guys! So, what happened?" she asked. 

Magus scoffed and said: "Your dad played a trick on us, and made us think we beat him, but it then proved to be something called a Shadow. And he's got the Gurus so we're in pretty deep." 

Janice, Ayla and Robo looked bewildered. Lucca spoke up next. 

"Janice, what was your mother like? And how was your father toward her?" 

Janice blinked, twice.

"He said he loved her, but after Lavos…" she sighed. 

"I don't know what happened to my mother, but she's probably dead." 

Lucca, Marle and Glenn looked a little at each other, each at a loss for words. 

"How was she?" Magus asked. 

Janice looked at him, before looking away. 

"I can't remember… I… I haven't seen her in years," she said, and walked away, not showing any sign of emotion.

Ayla and Robo watched her for awhile as she continued to check if everything was all right. 

Ayla turned to Magus and asked: "What happen? Where go?" 

The four time-travelers told the trio about their fight with the Shadow, the meeting with Haelles, the 5 dead women they'd seen. When they mentioned them however, Janice seemed to flinch for a second, until it was gone and she resumed listening.

After everyone was informed, Magus and the three others left to search for Haelles again.

**10,001 BC, the Sun Keep…**

She carefully walked into the Sun Keep, feeling the Black Wind howl, and she ran up to the Sun Stone. With two steps at a time, she ascended the stairs, before reaching the yet to be powered Sun Stone. Her hands almost touched the stone, but remained but inches away from it. She began chanting, soft words that were barely used anymore.

"Neuga, Ziga, Zimba, Zom..."

Blood red energy gathered at her hands.

"Loras, Dana, Mura, Blena…"

It began spreading around the stone, and staid there for awhile, until it evaporated. It was still there though, and she knew it.

Satisfied, she smiled, and ran away, where she opened a Gate and jumped in.

**???? ??…**

They all stepped out of the Gate, carefully looking around as to where they were. Dark mist was everywhere, but the trees looked more like the ones in 65,000,000 BC than those in 600 AD. Magus was confused; what was this place?

They made their way through the dark forest, a hand on their weapons, just in case. They walked down the path, still looking around cautiously, as if they could be jumped upon at any second. The forest was quiet, far too quiet.

Somewhere, something wasn't right. The path looked unused, and they left not a single trace, indicating that it would be hard to find their way back. Lucca, Glenn and Ayla stopped, as Magus turned to the side, as if he heard something. Magus had _indeed_ heard something. Rustling, of something big. He didn't know how, but he knew it was humanoid. Whoever was out there, was trying to stay undiscovered. His eyes carefully scanned the area as a small fireball collected at his hand.

She watched them, her eyes narrowing as she tried to see more than just the people's silhouettes. However, she couldn't, even with her sharp sight. One of them seemed to be looking in her direction, and was holding some sort of strange glowing thing. She couldn't make out what it was until it was too late. The ball of fire was sent straight at her and she was forced to jump up into the sanctuaries of the trees, but another one of the people had seen her, and was climbing up the tree faster than she could say: "Yipe!" With her own speed, she shot up the tree, looking back once in awhile to see how that person was doing.

"You think Ayla's alright up there?" Lucca asked, gazing up to the tree with a hand above her eyes to shelter the sun. 

Glenn watched with increased eye-sight, and saw that there were two females in the tree. 

All of the sudden, a scream was heard, and Ayla was thrown down the tree. She would've been killed if she hadn't been able to grab a treebranch at the last second, flip once and climb up once again. However, some sort of roar from high in the tree made Ayla shriek as she raced back down and hid behind Glenn.

Magus looked stunned. Ayla was rarely scared of anything, so why was that so frightening?  The answer came down rather quickly as a set a razor-sharp claws touched the ground. In front of them, stood a humanoid woman, with a long tail that looked awfully familiar. It had the same color of her hair; a pure golden hue. Her eyes were a pure violet and her eyebrows were arched down in a fierce scowl, with sharp horns coming from her scalp, sharp black scaled claws on her hands and feet, and two large Dragon wings protruding from her back. There was a large scar running from just above her right eye to below her left, just missing the bone of her nose. Around her waist, hung two sheaths; one containing a rather dangerous looking scythe, and a different one containing a sword with a Dragon for a hilt. She looked rather pissed off.

Ayla was actually shaking in fear for once, but the woman's gaze was fixed on Magus, who looked thoughtfully, as if he'd seen her before. There was an air around the woman that made something inside of him trigger, and for some reason, it hurt, just slightly though. Just as everyone thought the silence would last forever, the woman spoke.

"Who are you and why are you here? You are trespassing!" she said with a voice that could break ice, if her infernal gaze hadn't already. 

Magus inwardly cringed, but he tried to keep calm. Lucca had carefully hidden herself under Magus' cape, looking at the woman with a sense of fear. 

"We were… we were just searching for our friend. We didn't know we were trespassing on your land," Glenn said. "We apologize for it." 

The woman didn't avert her gaze from Magus, and something seemed to burn in her eyes, before---

Her eyes changed into a sapphire blue and the corner of her mouth lifted into a fierce smirk like that of Magus. 

"The Chrono Trigger? You mean Crono, right? The kid with the punk hairdo?" she questioned, and almost all of them toppled over. 

"What?!?!" Lucca asked, her fear long forgotten. 

"How you know!? We no tell you of Crono!! So how you know!?" Ayla demanded, jumping from behind Glenn. 

The woman kept on smirking and said: "I will answer all of your questions, if you can answer a simple riddle."

"Riddles??" Magus questioned, one eyebrow lifting. 

The woman bared her teeth, and revealed a set of razor-sharp fangs. 

"Yes. Be silent and I'll send you away, answer wrong and I'll kill you, answer correctly, and you may ask away," the woman said. 

Glenn, Lucca and Ayla looked at Magus, who was obviously thinking. 

"Tell me this _simple_ riddle." 

The woman smirked and said with a strange voice:

"_It devours all; birds, beasts, trees, flowers._

_It gnaws on iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to dust._

_It slays Kings, lands from the sky, kills both the guilty and innocent, but makes them rise and grow as well._

_It ruins towns, burns villages, drains the lakes, beats the __High__Mountains__ down._

_It cannot be stopped, no matter how hard one may try, it will never be stopped._

_What is this thing I speak so high and mighty of?_"

The four of them looked at the woman in absolute wonder, unable to fathom what she was possibly talking about. 

"Uh… could you… repeat that?" Magus asked. 

The woman blinked, then smirked, and repeated the riddle. 

"Each of you has a turn. If all are wrong, you will die, if one is right, ask away, if the last is silent, I shall send you away."

Ayla was the first to try. She racked her hands through her hair in a vain attempt to find something that could do all of it. That's when something came to her. She turned to the woman. 

"Lavos!" 

The woman didn't move, but then said: "Lavos can devour all, can gnaw and bite, can slay Kings and destroy lands, kill the innocent and guilty, but cannot make them rise or grow, he can ruin towns, burn villages, drain the lakes, beat the High Mountains down, but it can be stopped if one tries hard enough."

Ayla looked like she just came to the same conclusion and hit herself in the forehead. Glenn was the next. He racked through his amphibian mind, but kept his mouth. No matter how long it took, no answer came. Glenn shook his head finally, showing he was planning to remain silent. The woman nodded, and turned her gaze to Lucca. Lucca, had already been thinking, and still did, tapping her foot impatiently as a hand was on her elbow and the other under her chin. After awhile, she sighed and gave her thought a try. 

"Haelles??"

The woman's eyes seemed to widen for a millimeter, but that was gone within the blink of an eye. 

"Haelles is strong indeed, I can tell you that, but he cannot make innocent rise and grow. He makes them guilty of killing, stealing, rape and vandalism, but even a force like Haelles can be stopped." 

Lucca sighed and everyone's gaze turned to Magus, who had his arms crossed, eyes closed, and was scowling, obviously thinking.

***Magus' POV***

But if it's neither Lavos nor Haelles, than whom is it? A force so great it can't be stopped? There's nothing in this whole fucking Universe that can't be stopped! How can this be?! I tried to remember things the Gurus told me about things that can't be beaten. They kept saying Lavos could never be beaten, but hey! We still did! Haelles is strong, but with the proper training, we could possibly beat them, even if it means giving one's life, like what that fool Crono did.

Man, I'm already starting to sound like Haelles! But I mean, come on! Nothing is unbeatable. How are we possibly going to find something that we can't beat? Shit! I'll be an old man when I finally find the answer to this riddle! And just because I don't have enough----

***My POV***

Magus' eyes suddenly shot open, and the woman looked a little confused. 

"Time!!" Magus said, and the woman looked horrified. "Time can devour all; it can make birds, beasts, trees and flowers die. As Time progresses, iron and steel will rust, and stones will be turned into nothing but dust. Time can make Kings die in battles, can make Kingdoms fall from the sky by making an apocalypse, can kill both guilty and innocent people, but as Time progresses, new guilty and innocent will be born and grow into adults until they too shall die. Time can ruin towns, let villages burn by a fire caused by a heat-wave, it can let all the water in lakes evaporate, and can beat the High Mountains to the ground. No one can stop Time, because there is absolutely no way in doing so. No matter how hard one may try, Time will never be stopped!"

The woman was actually gawking at Magus, who was smirking at her. Lucca, Ayla and Glenn looked shocked. The three of them had actually searched too hard in their heads, while the answer was actually so simple. If it was right. The woman's eyes closed, and she seemed to be a little pissed off, but when she reopened them, nothing of the sorts could be seen. 

"People always think that only things you can touch, feel and see can destroy, while in truth, an invisible force can either let the world live, or let it suffer and be destroyed, and be recreated, or to be unchanged," the woman said, and smirked. "You won't believe how many people have died trying to solve that."

Lucca, Ayla and Glenn sighed. 

"You solved my riddle, meaning you can ask me anything you want, but if I can't answer, I won't." 

Magus gave a nod and asked: "Who are you and where are we?" 

The woman smirked, then said: "I am named Milaya Laze Milen, called Laze among friends, former General in the Saiyan Army on both Old and New Vegeta-sei, and as to where we are, this is where I stay for a year before being allowed into the third dimension again." 

Magus was suddenly staring at her rather thoughtfully. 

"Saiyan??" he wondered. "Does that mean you are one?"

Laze rolled her eyes and said: "Yes, I am, even though I'm just part Saiyan, because I'm also part Dragon. I'm one of the last." 

Lucca then opened her mouth and asked: "Exactly how do you recognize a Saiyan?" 

Laze gave a small nod and said: "I'd like to answer, but I have a feeling that your legs are getting a little tired of just standing around." 

Lucca blinked, then she noticed the pain in her legs and said: "Guess you're right." 

"Can any of you fly?" Laze asked, and the four of them looked confused. "Guess not."

Laze gave a sharp whistle and within a second four rather large creatures walked over. One was a creature that seemed to be half lion half eagle, and looked rather dangerous. Another was a half eagle half horse, which had the loveliest fur and feathers they'd ever seen. The third was a horse with folded up wings, one most of them, besides Ayla of course, knew from old myths. The last was a Dragon, but it wasn't a full-grown Dragon, because he was just half the size.

Laze walked past the line, and watched the creatures for awhile, before turning to the four of them. 

"Who takes whom?" she asked.

***Ayla's POV***

Ayla look around creatures, then walk to half lion half eagle, he be pretty! Me walk over, and look up at creature. Whoa! He be higher than Ayla! Be higher than Magus no doubt! We look each other in eye, because Ayla no want be afraid. Ayla no scared anymore! Me wonder what is. 

Ayla look at Laze, and ask: "What this?" 

"That, would be a Griffin, he knows a lot, and you can easily jump on his back without too much trouble."

Ayla look back up, and move around to get on back of Gry-phin. He be really high! Ayla can hardly get on! Gry-phin lower, and Ayla jump on easily. Ayla grin. He be soft too! Ayla like this!

***Lucca's POV***

I watched Ayla get on top of the Griffin, and the Griffin got back up. I hesitated for a moment, before walking to the half eagle half horse, thinking it wouldn't be that hard. However, Laze placed a strong claw on my shoulder, which is as cold as ice. 

"Listen, Hippogriffs have a lot of pride, and you have to earn it first. I want you to seek eye contact with him, don't blink, and bow to him." 

I looked shocked. I couldn't possibly do that!! I have too much pride for it. 

"The only safe way to get on, is to have his approval. So once he bows, you're allowed to touch him." 

She then softly pushed me forward, and I gulp.

I stare up at the Hippogriff, and he turns his head to stare at me with one large yellow eye. He's a dark shade of black, which is rather lovely. You can't see where the feathers end and where the fur begins. I keep eye contact, trying my best not to blink. 

"Okay, now you should bow." 

I gulp mentally, and lower myself to the ground on one knee, head down. I wait for awhile, and after some time, carefully look up, scared to death when the Hippogriff doesn't make a move to bow. I notice his sharp claws, and am almost shaking with fear. 

"Uh-oh," I hear Laze whisper. "Move away, carefully, and then---"

Her sentence ends in a small gasp as the Hippogriff goes down to one knee, and lowers his head, actually bowing to me. I look at the Hippogriff in amazement. 

"Well, guess you can touch him. Tap him on his beak," Laze tells me. 

I carefully get up and move over. I lightly tap the Hippogriff on his beak, and he seems to enjoy it a lot as he closes his eyes. 

"Good, now, get on his back, but be careful not to pull any feathers out, and watch out for his wings."

I walk around the Hippogriff, stroking him lightly over his head as I did so. As carefully as possible, I get on the Hippogriff's back. The Hippogriff then gets back up, and I try not to shriek in fear. After some time, I begin to rather enjoy it.

***Glenn's POV***

I looked on as Lucca stepped on top of the Hippogriff, and I know it'll probably be hard for me to get on the Dragon, seeing as I'm smaller than an average human. I guess that was why I chose the horse with wings, which was named Pegasus, if I recall correctly. Mythical creatures never were my best subjects. I stood in front of the noble steed, and it looked down at me with something that resembled a smile.

"Pegasus is a magnificent horse," Laze said, with a smirk. "With the brain, of a bird." 

Pegasus placed his wings behind him like a peacock and made a rather strange noise, before looking utterly confused. I managed to mount the large steed rather easily, due to my ability to jump higher than any other human. It was rather comfortable, sitting on a horse, but the wings were what unnerved me a little.

***Magus' POV***

Well, looks like the Dragon's mine. I'm not really all that scared. Lavos is uglier than this. Dragons look rather… beautiful. I shake my head mentally, and wonder what got into me. I looked up at the Dragon, who looked down at me a little interested, and after awhile, I walked around the giant beast and hopped on easily. 

Laze was watching us all intently, before nodding, and asking: "Everybody ready?" 

Myself, Lucca, Glenn and Ayla nodded, but as did the four creatures we were seated upon.

Laze's wings suddenly spread out, making them appear larger than they had already, and she flapped them with such force, that she came 5 feet off of the ground with one large strike of her mighty wings, before aiming her face to the sky and flying off into the sky. I hear the Griffin shriek as he runs for awhile, with Ayla tightly hanging on to his neck, before flying after Laze, with Ayla cooing in what sounded like delight. Lucca was next as the Hippogriff gave an eagle-like cry and running for a few feet, then unfolding his wings and soaring into the sky. Lucca sounded a little frightened, and it made me chuckle. Pegasus seemed to roll his eyes, and easily took off into the air. The Dragon I was seated upon took off like Laze had done, and soon took over the lead off the entire gang, its wings clapping from right beside me.

I wonder what it would be like to fly. Of course, I could lift myself off the ground, but no more than a few inches. I gaze down upon the ground, and watch how everything looks so utterly puny from this altitude. We're flying below the clouds, and I now have a view unlike anything I've ever seen before. The Kingdom of Zeal had been afloat above the clouds, disabling almost everyone to see the ground from the altitude we were at. The sun was burning on our skins, but I couldn't care, I just watched everything below, enjoying it all, not that I would admit it to anyone.

I looked over at Lucca, who looked frightened, or rather, really scared. I had absolutely no idea what was wrong, but the way she looked down and quickly hid her face in the Hippogriff's feathers was something I hadn't seen anyone do before. Laze also noticed as she looked back, and flew a little ways back to right beside the Hippogriff, but not too close or her wings would hit the poor Hippogriff.

Somehow, I could hear every word they were saying. 

"You okay?" Laze asked. 

Lucca roughly shook her head, and whimpered, something I'd rarely heard from the purple haired wonder. After that last thought, I had really wanted to slap myself, but I couldn't, somehow. 

"No! I wanna go down! This is scaring me like Hell!" Lucca whined like a little kid. 

"Look, you're not going to drop all right!? You must have faith in this, got it?!" Laze said, but Lucca wouldn't have it, and tried to hide her entire face in the Hippogriff's feathers. 

Laze sighed, and then noticed that I was observing the entire situation.

With a rather strong clap of her wings, she rose a little higher and floated over to beside me. 

"What's wrong with that friend of yours? She's jumpy as Hell, honestly!" Laze asked, looking at Lucca. 

"I have no idea, I've never seen anyone act like that, least of all her. Why would she be jumpy?" I asked in return. 

"I wish I knew," Laze said. 

"Hey, you know my name, mind me knowing your names?" she asked, looking at me. 

I shrugged, not really caring. Suddenly, Laze's eyes turned violet once again, and her brows furrowed for awhile. 

She gave a whistle and said: "Man, bummer. It must feel bad to have your entire Kingdom destroyed." 

I looked at her with shock on my face, but she simply smirked and tapped her head and said: "I'm a mindreader, Magus."

"Whoa…" I uttered. 

I looked over at Lucca, and then back to Laze. 

"Then why didn't you use it on Lucca?" 

"I tried, but she's far too jumpy, and I can't use Mindread on people that are so jumpy. The reason I could do it with you was because you're so calm." 

I nodded, and looked back at Lucca. Almost as if reading my thoughts, the Dragon altered course so it was flying just below the Hippogriff, but not too far, that way, I could talk to Lucca without too much space between us. 

"Woman!!" I shouted.

She looked down, a little frightened. 

"What's wrong with you?! It's not as if you're going to drop or something!" 

I had hoped that she would grow mad so she would forget her fear. No such luck. 

"I-I-I c-can't help it… I'm scared!" she whimpered, burying her face in the Hippogriff's feathers. 

I quirked an eyebrow at her, even though she didn't see it. Scared of what? I looked down. Oh no, don't tell me.

"Ah woman, you're not telling me you're afraid of heights are you?!" 

Lucca just nodded furiously and I groaned almost angrily. 

"What's so bad about this?!" I asked her. 

"The Kingdom of Zeal floated higher than this, woman!" 

"The Kingdom of Zeal wasn't moving around!!" she countered, and I sighed. 

Alright, she had a point, but honestly, she shouldn't be so scared. 

"Fear of heights??" Laze mumbled. 

I could see her blinking, and she asked: "Why would someone be afraid of heights?" 

"Something that happened in the past maybe, I'm not sure." 

Laze looked confused, then bit her lip in thought. A wicked smirk suddenly spread on her face.

She turned to me and said: "Be ready to catch," and flew toward Lucca. 

"Oh no," I whispered.

***Lucca's POV***

If I'd known we were really going to fly with these creatures I wouldn't have gotten onto this Hippogriff! I tried not to pull any feathers out as I held on for dear life, fearing that I might fall down. I can't help it! Heights always did give me the creeps when I'd almost fallen off of our island when I was little. Dad just saved me in the nick of time. Did they just expect me to lose my fear of heights by flying a Hippogriff I could easily fall off if I didn't hold on?!

Magus' yelling didn't help, it just increased my fear as he yelled at me. I thought that if I were to yell back, I'd lose my grip and fall. This was terrible! I wanted off! I wanted to go down! My rambling in my head was cut short however when four sharp claws grasped my upper-arms and my shins, before clearly pulling me from the Hippogriff, making me scream in fear. I tried to wriggle loose, knowing who was holding me.

"LAZE!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! LET GO OF ME!!!" I screamed. 

I felt her wince, but I could almost feel her smirking at me. 

"Have it your way, Lucca," she said, and before I could protest, she released me, shouting: "CATCH MAGUS!!!" 

I screamed as I fell down with high speed, quickly placing my hands over my face. However, something stopped my fall, and I felt someone's arms around me, holding me up, D.I.D.-mode (Damsel In Distress). I peeked through my fingers, and found myself looking at Magus, who looked a little worried. I was still shaking, and he was holding me close, trying to stop it no doubt. I looked down, and noticed we were still in the air, but…

"I… I'm not afraid anymore…" I whispered, and Magus looked at me, confused. 

"What?" he asked. 

He allowed me to sit down. I continued to gaze down, rather confused myself. 

"But… how??" I wonder aloud. 

I looked up to see Laze, but she is simply flying overhead, looking around once in awhile, as if we were being watched. I turned around to face Magus, who was looking straight ahead. I too looked in that direction, but saw nothing. I leaned back, into Magus, and he flinched at the touch, then relaxed. Wonder why that was.

***Magus' POV***

Oh, nice one Laze! Why'd you have to do that?! I looked up, only to see her smirking down at me, as if she knew something we didn't. I glared angrily at her, but she took no notice of this. Instead, she looked up ahead, as if there was something there. I looked down at Lucca, and noticed she really wasn't scared anymore. But how, and why?

Suddenly, Laze halted mid-air, as did the others. Someone was flying toward us, rather fast. With a burst of light, the person stopped a couple of feet away from us. Lucca, Glenn, Ayla and I were baffled. The man hanging in front of us, had ruby-red spiked hair, emerald green eyes, a muscular build, a sword strapped around his waist, and had a pair of Angel wings protruding from his back. There was a white ribbon around his forehead, two Gold Studs in his ears, an orange bandana around his neck, he wore some brown army boots, some black jeans, a white muscle shirt and a green cardigan over it.

Lucca uttered the first word she could think of.

"Crono??" 

**_To Be Continued…_**


	6. Questions Answered

**Chapter 5**

The Crono-look-alike blinked, twice, and cocked his head to the side. That's when I noticed that he had highly pointed ears. It was odd, looking at that fool without him seeming to recognize us. As if he never saw us before in his life. 

"Have we met?" he asked. "I don't remember meeting you people before." 

I couldn't believe it, and neither could the others.

"Crono! Why you no know us?! What happen?! What Haelles do?!" Ayla demanded, making the Crono-look-alike gasp in shock. 

"Haelles?! What are you talking about? And who are you?!" he asked again. 

Laze suddenly flew over to him and told him: "They're mistaking you for their friend. Apparently, Haelles kidnapped him." 

The man nodded in understanding.

He turned to us. 

"Sorry to tell you people this, but I'm not who you might believe I am." 

"You responded to the name Crono! Explain that!" Lucca shouted angrily. 

"Because that's my second name!" the guy answered. 

We all looked shocked, and the man introduced himself. 

"My name is Elvor Crono Greadon, and I assume you already met Ms. Ze---" 

"SAY THE WORD AND YOU'RE DEAD BUSHHEAD!!!" Laze screamed, enraged. 

Elvor hurriedly slapped his hands in front of his mouth. 

"Uh… oops." 

Laze seemed a little steamed and her eyes were a blazing red as her hair began to change lightly too, before it was gone. I shook my head. Was it just me, or did her hair get the urge to go blue?

"If you'd said the words, you'd be dead!" she hissed icily. 

"Alright, alright, Laze. Chill out already," Elvor said, holding up his hands in defense. 

"Anyway, the reason I came here, was because I felt them," he tipped his head in our direction, "and two of them were uh…" 

He whispered something in Laze's ear that I couldn't hear, but whatever it was, it made Laze gasp and look at Elvor as if he turned green and gained antennas. 

"Excuse me?!?!" she asked. Elvor just nodded.

Elvor then turned to us. 

"Does anyone of you recognize this?" he asked, and grabbed a broadsword from his sheath. 

Beautifully polished, the sword was a masterpiece, with intricate designs all up and down the blade from a time long ago. A small orb of untempered Dreamstone formed the pommelstone on the smooth golden hilt, and I could tell instantly that the blade razor-sharp. Glenn spoke first.

"'T-'tis the Masamune!" he said, and Elvor looked at him with a strange grin that was suspiciously familiar. 

"That it is. And how, may I inquire, do you know the sword?" he asked. 

Glenn harumphed, and unsheathed the Masamune he carried along. I had a feeling that something was wrong here. One of the swords was false, and I knew it was that of Elvor, but I never voiced my thoughts. Sadly for me, Laze had read my thoughts, and smirked lightly. 

'What's she smirking about?' I wondered, and Laze's smirk instantly vanished. 

I growled.

"Damnit! Stop reading my thoughts Laze!!" I shouted. 

Elvor looked at Laze, who was lightly chuckling, holding a claw in front of her mouth to muffle it, and Elvor smiled a little. Elvor sheathed his sword, and Glenn did too. 

"Well, how about we head home?" Elvor asked of Laze, who simply nodded. 

With a few giant claps of their wings, they soared off into the sky, with us following them.

We flew over some sort of forest that seemed to be completely made out of ice, an area surrounded with volcanoes with millions of fire-spitting craters in it, a field where lightning kept on striking the ground, seeming to power the ground up, a large lake where the water kept on making the strangest figures, and a large forest that was the exact opposite of the forest we had arrived at; the trees were of a pure white, and the leaves were white with a golden core, and the lakes in it looked like they were made out of liquid-crystal.

I won't say I liked it; I just say it's rather soothing. The previous ones I mean; the white forest and the strange lake gave me the creeps. What came next however, caught me completely off guard. It was a castle of about 50 stories high, with towers that pierced the sky, and spikes rising threateningly along with the towers and circling them like ivy. Dark black energy surged through one, leading upward; another one contained dark red energy, but when I looked closer, I saw they were flames; crystalline sparkles went through another, which reminded me of the white sparks that circled around Marle when she used her Ice Magic; another contained electricity, which was crackling wildly, as if someone was trying to use Luminaire; crystalline water poured through the fifth, but it went up instead of down; a strange light emitted from a sixth, and the seventh held dark black flames that surged upward at rapid speeds. They went up, towards the roof, where a large crystalline flame rested, six strange amulets encircling it, sending strange power at the flame. The castle itself was drenched in every possible color one could imagine, creating the most fabulous view anyone could wish for.

Elvor smiled and said: "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in approximately 15 minutes, so please remain seated until the plane has stopped moving completely. We hope you had a pleasant journey." 

"Oh shut up," Laze mumbled. 

Elvor just smiled, and focused his attention on flying again.

Within 15 minutes, we landed on the property of the castle, which held thousands of flowers, trees, and other things we had never seen before. I jumped off of the Dragon, and reluctantly helped Lucca down, because she was still a little scared of falling from heights. We stared around the giant garden in awe, and Glenn looked up against the castle. I can't imagine how high that must look to him.

We went inside, and it was absolutely magnificent. The walls and floors were made out of marble, polished wonderfully so you could see your reflection in it. Large chandeliers hung above the ceiling, illuminating the large halls. The entire insides were done with Zealean architecture, which actually surprised me. Who did the renovations here? Thousands of paintings decorated the walls, showing humanoid beings crush the strangest beasts you'd ever seen. The humanoids wore the same armor as Janice, yet some had shoulder pads or thigh pads, and a few had no cape or cloak.

It felt odd, looking at people I hardly knew, battling battles that seemed to have no specific use. No war is actually advantageous; it's all purposeless. But something kept me busy… what had been the start of all of this? Someone must've started these battles, and why did that person start it?

"Wars are so easily made, yet so hard to win," a strange voice mumbled, and I looked to the side. 

There, stood a woman with a strange pale complexion, blazing red eyes, curling auburn hair, wearing a dark black trench-coat with brown pants and shirt, and black leather army-boots. Strapped around her back, was an axe. Her eyes shifted to me from the corner of her eyes. 

"And sometimes, no one even knows what started them." 

I looked a little shocked, I know, but I couldn't help but think of another person I'd seen.

_Her curly auburn hair was painted into a darker shade due to the amount of blood seeping from her bashed skull. Her jaw had been punched out of joint; her lower body had been twisted into an unnatural position, as were her legs and arms. He chest had been ripped open to reveal an empty hole._

The Vampire on Death Peak had looked the exact same, but who was this woman? 

"Name's Zaloya Ancle Mirana, Ancle among friends. And you are?" she asked. 

"None of your business," I growled. 

Ancle shrugged and said: "Suit yourself." 

A sudden trickle in the back of my mind made me turn around. I noticed Laze motioning for me to follow, and I reluctantly did. Ayla, Lucca and Glenn had also been admiring the wall paintings, but were now following me as I followed Laze toward the center of the room, which was positioned on top of some stairs.

The symbol on the ground was easy for me to recognize, seeing as it was the same I had painted in my castle when I was summoning Lavos. Laze turned to us, and Elvor soon joined us. I never noticed him leave in the first place, but it didn't really matter. 

"Look up," he suddenly said, and gazed up, toward the ceiling. I lifted my head to gaze up, and was amazed by the distance between the floor and the ceiling, but I could still see everything up into the slightest detail.

A giant monster covered in spikes and raging spiked hair, showing the thing's Magic was Lightning, sharp spiked wings on its back, a large whipping tail, and blood red eyes, was battling a dark, demonic creature that seemed strangely familiar, with large horns protruding from its head, razor sharp teeth that were shown as the beast gave a roar, long hair flowing down his back, with claws, and a tail with the same color as its hair. Around them, the world was dying, volcanoes erupted, people were being slaughtered by strange monsters, while a larger demonic creature watched it all, not making a move to help anyone.

What I noticed, was the strange bubble floating near his head, and it seemed to contain a person, who was watching the battle with a look of horror. It took me some time to finally realize who it was. I was unsure of what it meant, but I had a feeling that this was still to happen. I looked at Elvor and Laze, who were still gazing at the ceiling, with looks that seemed to pierce straight through it. 

"What does it mean?" I asked, and Laze looked at me. 

"We don't know. The walls and paintings show ancient wars, and we were hoping that you might know this battle. Guess we were wrong then."

I was slightly confused, when a sudden sound made us all whirl around. A person who looked exactly like Laze, besides the fact that he was male, walked inside, after having slammed the door open. His wings clapped once, and he was sent airborne. He softly landed not far away from us, his eyebrows arched downward. 

"I see we have visitors," he said icily. 

"Ah, Norak, glad you could make it," Elvor said, a smile on his face.

Norak? Strange… but I've heard that name somewhere before.

"Guys, this is Norak Milen, Laze's twin, Norak, these are Magus," Elvor says, and I send a glare in Norak's direction, who returns the favor. 

"Lucca."

She simply looks at Norak like he was as terrifying as Haelles. Well, I had to admit, he did look a little like Haelles, but only a little. 

"Ayla." 

Ayla walked closer to Norak to examine him, and he allowed her to walk in a circle around him. 

"And Glenn." 

Glenn croaked, which made Norak quirk an eyebrow at him. 

"He looks like a frog," 

Norak stated. I rolled my eyes. When did he figure that out? 

"Shut up, Magus!" Norak suddenly hissed. 

I growled. 

"Damn you and your mind-reading abilities!" 

We were guided into a large hall, with thousands of mythological creatures on each side. We each got a seat on a rather long table, not that you heard us complaining. Elvor leaned back in his chair and asked us to tell what had happened to Crono. We told him, Laze and Norak about this monster, Ercassam, showing up and throwing Crono into a Gate, after which it closed, not leaving a sign that it had been there. Laze was surprisingly quiet, and was staring straight ahead, as if not at all listening.

Lucca noticed this, and finally asked: "Hey Laze! You listening?!" 

I could hear she was rather agitated. 

"Yeah," Laze said, not turning around or moving at all. 

Elvor looked at her a little strangely, then shrugged and told us to continue. We did. Haelles seemed to be familiar with these people, due to the fact that Laze was slowly starting to show small signs of anger. Once we were finished telling our tale, Elvor nodded to show he was satisfied.

"That must really suck," Elvor said, and I noted that Laze wasn't saying anything. 

And I had a feeling she wasn't planning to either.

"Elvor, thee said something about 'sensing' us, what didst thou mean?" Glenn suddenly asked. 

Good question, that was something I'd been dying to know myself. 

"Before I answer, could you please stop talking with such an odd accent? It's rather confusing at some points," Elvor said. 

Glenn harumphed, and said: "If I could, I wouldst. But that can only happen if I be human again, and that only happens if a certain mage dies." 

Glenn sent an angry look in my direction, and Laze finally moved, looking at Glenn in confusion (Glenn was seated diagonally of her, and she sat beside Ayla and me).

Her gaze shifted between Glenn and me, until she looked at Elvor, almost pleadingly. My eyes widened the fraction of a millimeter. Was she really going to---?!?! Elvor gave a nod, and Laze turned back to Glenn, who looked confused himself. It all seemed to happen so fast, that I hardly noticed, but when Laze's eyes turned a blazing red, Glenn grasped his sides and groaned as if in pain. Ayla was about to jump up, when we all noticed that Glenn's structure began to change. Within seconds, the glow stopped, and Laze heavily shook her head, after which she held it in both her hands… uh, claws, whatever.

Meanwhile, Glenn was busy examining himself, and so were we, because somehow, Laze had managed to revert the spell I'd cast on Glenn. How did she do that? It took me months to figure that spell out, and it would have to taken even longer to figure out the spell to reverse it. Glenn pulled on a lock of his curly green hair and yelped in pain. Elvor chuckled. Laze was still holding her head, groaning lightly, not even looking up to see how she did.

Ayla rubbed her eyes and gawked at Glenn, and Lucca was staring at him as well. 

"Glenn… y-you're…" she started. 

I looked over to Laze, and noticed that her breathing was irregular, and she was still holding her head, as if she had a migraine.

Glenn finally looked up, to thank Laze no doubt, but the words died as he noticed Laze holding her head in her claws. 

Ayla also noticed it, and asked: "Laze be okay? What wrong?" 

Elvor looked at her too, but Laze removed her hands and looked at Ayla, a practically stone mask covering the pain that had been visible before. 

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," she said, resuming her staring at the wall in front of her. 

Lucca blinked, and adjusted her glasses. 

"Well, then why did you cradle your head? I mean, what reason did you ha--" 

She never got to finish.

"I SAID I'M FINE!!!" Laze screamed, standing up rather fast and slamming a fist on the table. 

I had a suspicious feeling… that she was mad. Elvor instantly stood up and said something in a language spoken in a harsh and rather fast voice, which resulted into Laze screaming at Elvor instead at Lucca, as she had probably intended. Laze finally ran, her claws scraping some of the marble off of the floor, making indents in them the shape of her claws. Elvor sat down again with a loud sigh, and looked at an indent in the table that Laze had created. Gods, she was strong!

Norak hadn't moved. He had simply watched his sister leave, not even bothering to go after her. 

Elvor sighed and said: "Miss Lucca, please try not to provoke Laze unless you are her enemy. But even then, I still wouldn't recommend it, because you would be dead if you did." 

Lucca looked confused. 

"Laze has been through much, believe me. She doesn't need anyone provoking her." 

"What happen to Laze? She get beaten?" Ayla asked. 

Elvor smirked and said: "A couple of 100 times." 

We all looked at him in shock. 

"What?!" Lucca asked. "Who beat her then!?"

"I did," Elvor muttered.

We were even more shocked by that statement. Elvor gazed up at the ceiling, leaning on one of his hands, as if recalling something. 

"Although I shouldn't have turned Mega-Saiyan on her, she could've died." 

I wasn't quite sure what to think. This was all just a little strange, but how could he possibly kill her? 

"How did you almost kill her?" I asked then. 

Elvor looked at me and said: "I tore open her shoulders and sorta ripped her nerves." 

We all looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Look, it was an accident, all right? I shouldn't have turned Mega-Saiyan, but she was extremely persistent. And the result… well, let's just say I won't do that again!"

_Laze aimed a kick at Elvor's face, but missed him as he faded out. She landed gracefully on her feet, looking around for him around the dim-lit area, yet wasn't fast enough. Elvor appeared behind her and grabbed her in a chokehold, which almost suffocated her. She tried to make him release her, but he was too powerful. A sudden excruciating pain in her shoulder made her want to cry out, but she didn't._

_Her nerves were disabled, so her right arm now hung limply by her side, blood trickling down her arm and onto the ground. Then came her left arm, which now also hung, limp by her side. Laze actually felt the life being drained from her, her skin turned chalk white, her lips grew icy blue, and she did the only thing she could think of to make the bastard let her go. Taking 4 quick breaths, she fully opened her mouth, and sunk her teeth into his arm, making him scream out in agony._

"Now THAT, was a clear 'yeouch'!" Elvor said, rubbing his arm as if it still hurt. "That bitch swallowed at least 9 gallons of blood!" 

Lucca immediately fell down. 

"9 gallons of blood?! A human doesn't have that much blood!!" 

Elvor was about to respond, but Norak beat him to it. 

"We're not human to begin with, so it makes sense that we have more blood than humans." 

Elvor rolled his eyes and looked at Norak. 

"Norak, why don't you just shut up?" he said in a voice that demanded no argument. 

Elvor seemed to think for a moment, until he said: "Anyway, we have the capability to sense someone's life-energy, also known as chi. However, there are people who can hide their chi so that we can't find them. Also, there is the possibility of raising one's chi-level, making them stronger. This comes natural for us, seeing as we're part Saiyan." 

That was a statement that reminded me of Lucca's question to Laze. 

"Now that you mention it, how exactly do you recognize a Saiyan?" I asked. 

Elvor smiled, before it was gone. 

"At first sight, Saiyans could be mistaken for mere humans, but Saiyans have a larger chi-level," he began ticking off on his fingers, "their power increases 10 times when they heal from serious injuries, they're born to be fighters, and the easiest part, is their tail." 

I was left speechless, eyes a little wider than usual, and Norak noticed this. 

"What? Not the answer you were expecting?" he asked me. 

"What if the Saiyan's tail is cut off?" I asked. 

Elvor nodded and said: "Good question. Well, if that happens, a scar marks the spot where the tail has been. Why are you so curious about Saiyans anyway?" 

I didn't answer; I didn't feel like I should.

"I have a question too, why did Laze leave like that? And what did you say?" Lucca asked. 

Elvor chuckled. 

"I wouldn't dare repeat it to you guys." 

Ayla looked a little confused, and was about to open her mouth, when she shut it, then blinked, twice. 

"What be that strange glowy thingy?" she asked, pointing somewhere above Elvor's head. 

Elvor looked up, and smiled up at the rather strange glowing energy boll. 

"Hey Ancha, what's up?" Elvor asked.

"Me!!" a cheery voice said, and with rapid spins, the boll raced down, becoming bigger and bigger until it's the size of a normal human. 

The boll left a trail of white sparks behind.

We soon discovered, that it was no thing, but a human. Uh… sorry, my mistake. She was a Fairy. The woman had blonde hair and aquamarine colored eyes, and looked revoltingly sweet, and had a smile that made me want to vomit. 

"Not anymore," Elvor said. 

The woman smiled and said: "You're right. Now I'm down." 

Man, that woman was far too cheery. I didn't like her.

Hey, wait a second!

_A different one was a blonde Fairy, who lay on her stomach, her back ripped apart, her wings ripped off and shredded into tiny pieces, and her arms and legs torn from her body._

What was going on? Were they still going to die? Or do we have to prevent that? I had no idea.

"So, who are these people? They look nice enough," Ancha, I figured her name was, asked. 

A brief introduction followed.

After some time, I managed to slip away, without anybody noticing. Out on the halls, I decided to just walk around for awhile, without anyone interfering. The battles became more and more violent as I continued on, but it didn't seem to register. That is, until I reached a hall that caught my interest.

I rubbed my eyes to check if I wasn't seeing things, and was finally sure that I wasn't. I saw a lot of people I didn't know, but there were a few of them that I recognized. One of them being Laze, although she was… different. I could see that there was an evil air around her, and a strange shadow loomed over her, almost… human. She was fighting a lot of people, and I could see a scene I had seen before, only it had been too fast before.

That's when I noticed something. 

"Haelles…" 

He was there too, grasping something that resembled a Chrono Trigger, but it was… different somehow. What was going on?

"You shouldn't look at battles that happen in the future," a familiar voice said. "For people from the past, it can become confusing, for those who live beyond it, can feel pain, and become buried in sorrow……… Like I had been buried in self-hatred…" 

I turned, and asked: "Why? Why would you do this?" 

She looked at me, and it dawned to me, that it was a little harder to recognize her without her claws, horns, or wings. 

"You shouldn't bother with the future of others. Just focus on your own."

"What's there to look forward to?" I asked, and focused on the wall again. "Pain and sorrow will be all this world knows when Haelles is through with it." 

She sighed, and gazed up. 

"Do you see that black and red haired man with sapphire green eyes?" she suddenly asked. 

I looked closely, and noticed the man she was talking about. 

"What about him?" 

"His name stands for many things, one of them being 'Predictor Of Terror'. A different one, is one hardly anyone knows about, but is used a few times." 

"Tell me then."

"Innocent Son Of Lavos……"

**_To Be Continued…_**


End file.
